Glasser Glasberg
Glasser Glasberg - córka Jaśka i Księżniczki z baśni "Szklana Góra". Uczęszcza do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przenaczeń opowiada się po stronie Buntowników, gdyż jej przyszły mąż, aby nie użyć słów potocznie uznawanych za wulgarne - irytuje ją. Postać została podarowana przez najukochańszą Lamcię. Osobowość Bajka 'Szklana Góra' Dawno temu, w niewielkim majątku, który słynął w okolicy z najpiękniejszego drzewa - lipy, mieszkał sobie ojciec z trzema synami - Bartoszem, Jarosławem, a najmłodszy nazywał się Jasiek. Tylko Jasiek bowiem był pracowity, a jego bracia nie pomagali w gospodarstwie. Pewnego dnia ojciec poczuł się gorzej i poprosił swych synów, aby przez trzy noce pilnowali lipy, wtedy to każdy z nich dostanie to na co zasłużył. Tak więc gdy nastała noc bracia usiedli po lipą ,ale tylko Jasiek nie usnął, tak też było i następnej nocy, ale trzeciej nocy coś w lipie zaszumiało i wtem z lipy wyszedł czarownik z różdżką, a potem wyszły trzy piękne rumaki- złoty, srebrny i siwy. Poszli bracia podziękować ojcu za dary, ale ojciec zmarł we śnie. Żyło im się dobrze, ale tylko Jasiek pracował, a dwaj bracia leniuchowali. Pewnego dnia doszła do nich wieść, iż w sąsiednim królestwie król chce wydać królewnę za mąż, ale kandydat na męża musiał najpierw ją uwolnić, bo królewna zamknięta jest w zameczku, który stał na szczycie szklanej góry. Wcale nie było to łatwe zadnie, bo kopyta końskie ślizgały się po lodzie. Trzej bracia postanowili spróbować. Braciom Jaśka jednak to się nie udało, ich konie ześlizgnęły się ze szklanej góry. Na drugi dzień Jasiek czule przemówił do swego konia, wziął kluczyk od króla do zamku , gdzie była zamknięta królewna i wsiadł na swego siwka. O dziwo, siwek wcale się nie poślizgnął i żwawo na górę wszedł , tak samo z powrotem już z królewną. Król oddał Jaskowi królewnę za żonę i rządy w królestwie, a Jasiek żył długo i szczęśliwe ze swą żoną na zamku. źródło: http://pl.shvoong.com/books/science-fiction/2303211-szklana-g%C3%B3ra/#ixzz36hzn6dYk Miejsce Pochodzenia Niemcy – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. Wygląd Wygląd zewnętrzny panny Glasberg jest bardzo ciekawy. Skóra dziewczyny to prawdziwe szkło! Przez co często się rozpada na drobiuteńkie kawałeczki - nic nie szkodzi, to szkło jest magiczne. Gdy się rozpadnie, to szybko powróci do pierwotnej formy. Oczy dziewczyny mają różnorodność tęczówki (łac. heterochromia iridis), prawe oko jest niebieskie, zaś lewe jest brązowe. Kruczoczarne włosy dziewczyny są bardzo krótkie i związane w dwie kitki, posiadają one wielokolorowe pasemka. Usta dziewczyny są czarne, a paznokcie pomalowane lakierem w tym samym kolorze. Dziewczyna zazwyczaj ma na sobie obcisłe ubrania do jazdy na łyżwach, a w rękach trzyma łyżwy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Glasser bardzo nie lubi swoich rodziców, z nimi utrzymuje najgorsze stosunki. Rodzeństwo Glasser ma pięciu braci oraz adoptowaną siostrę - Clarę. To w niej matka pokłada nadzieje, i wieży, że to ona będzie w przyszłości następną Księżniczką zamkniętą w Szklanej Górze, jej nadzieja, że Glas nią zostanie już dawno przepadła. Dalsza rodzina Glas ma dwóch wujów - Bartosza i Jarosława. Strasznie ich nie lubi i stara się ich omijać szerokim łukiem podczas jakichkolwiek świąt i nie utrzymywać z nimi żadnych relacji. Ma także dwóch kuzynów - synów jej wujów, chłopcy przy każdym ich spotkaniu chcą zaimponować Glasser, a ta na nich nie zwraca w ogóle uwagi lub po prostu wpada w furię i wrzeszczy na cały regulator. Ma także dziadka - króla. Ten chce by dziewczyna poszła w ślady swojej matki, z resztą jak cała rodzina królewska. W skrócie: Glasser ma bardzo negatywne stosunki ze swoją rodziną, no cóż - rodziny się nie wybiera! 'Przyjaciele' Panna Glasberg przyjaźni się z Janet Fisher oraz Hunterem Huntsmanem. Ma także bardzo dobre relacje z Poppy O'Hair, Humphreyem Dumptym oraz z Dexterem Charmingiem, który potajemnie się w niej podkochuje, ale ćśś! 'Wrogowie' Glasser ma bardzo wielu wrogów, większość z nich jest po stronie Royalsów, ale także nie zabraknie ich po stronie Rebelsów. Lecz jej największymi wrogami są: Daring Charming, Apple White, Duchess Swan, Lizzie Hearts, Cerise Hood oraz Jeremy Battler - potomek Jaśka (nie, nie ojca Glasser!) z baśni "Szklana Góra", chłopak nieustannie próbuje zachwycić Glasser swoimi zalotami, ale najzwyczajniej mu to nie wychodzi, przez co jest ofiarą satyrycznych obrazków dziewczyny, ale chłopak się nie poddaje i za wszelką cenę będzie walczyć o miłość panny Glasberg. Jako, iż Glasser zadaje się z Hunterem, narobiła sobie tym samym grupkę dziewczyn wrogo nastawionych dziewczyn. Należą do nich Apple, Briar, Blodnie z Ashlynn Ellą na czele, która zrobi wszystko aby rozdzielić Huntera i Glass. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna jest wielką przeciwniczką miłości i obiecała sobie, że nigdy przenigdy się z nikim nie zwiąże, a co dopiero z kimś, z kim założyłaby hodowlę lipy. 'Zwierzak' Glas jest posiadaczką siwej pegazicy o imieniu Berg. Jej imię w tłumaczeniu na język niemiecki oznacza "góra". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka '''- Glasser nie chce być zamknięta przez całą swoją historię w szklanej górze. Nie pali się także do zakładania związku z kimś kogo nie zna i nie darzy szacunkiem, aby po ślubie założyć z nim hodowlę lipy, która po czasie okaże się jedną, wielką lipą. Ma plany na przyszłość i nie pozwoli na to by ktokolwiek je zaprzepaścił. Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Jest średniego wzrostu. # Nosi strój łyżwiarki. Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez najukochańszą Lamcię. *Nazwisko postaci zostało zmienione po adopcji, za pozwoleniem poprzedniego właściciela. *Słowo "Glas" w imieniu postaci, w języku niemieckim, oznacza "szkło". *Nazwisko postaci składa się z dwóch niemieckich słów - ''Glas'' (pol. szkło) oraz ''Berg'' (pol. góra). *Glasser często ma napady ciężkiej astmy. *Jej pseudonim artystyczny to'' Zoey Geschichte''. *Glasser potajemnie jeździ figurowo na łyżwach. Wychodzi jej to znakomicie, lecz z niewiadomych powodów ukrywa to przed Szkolną Drużyną Hokejową (w skrócie ''SDH''''') no i przed resztą Baśnioceum Ever After High. Może to być przyczyną tego, że drużyny hokejowe pomiatają łyżwiarkami. No cóż, Glasser w pełni nie może zatrzeć za sobą wszystkich śladów, między innymi dlatego, że dziewczyna chodzi do szkoły w swoim stroju. Na szczęście stara się omijać hokeistów. *Jako jedyna w drużynie łyżwiarek zna wszystkie skoki łyżwiarskie i jako jedyną potrafi je poprawnie zastosować. Galeria Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Amity.Gala